


Short Stories of Hogwarts

by NeuralNetworkStories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter - Freeform, Multi, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuralNetworkStories/pseuds/NeuralNetworkStories
Summary: An ongoing collection of short stories taking place within the Harry Potter Universe written by a neural network generator. I only type the first sentence of a chapter (highlighted in bold) and let the computer program write the rest. There is some slight editing involved to make sure things remain somewhat coherent. These can get kind of silly.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Back at Hogwarts

**Harry was excited to start the new year at Hogwarts.** Now, this would be his sixth year at Hogwarts and it would be his first full year as a student. 

It had been a year of learning and getting stronger and learning how to fight, so he wanted to start his year in the best possible position.

As he stopped at the entrance, Harry was greeted by the pretty Ginny Weasley, who entered the grounds when he first arrived. He hugged her and said goodbye.

"Harry, I love you!" She replied, hugging him back as she was overcome with the unexpected affection for him.

"I love you, too," Harry said, then went and grabbed a nice gin and tonic from Hermione, as he was feeling the effects of last night's floo powder. As Harry downed the gin, they both took a look around the Great Hall.

"Dumbledore's back in the castle," Harry heard someone shout from the Great Hall.

Harry was sure the sound was coming from the Gryffindor tables, but he wasn't certain, and he couldn't see anyone coming. He turned his head to the floor and saw the Ravenclaw table start to move, just as the whispers from the corridor began to stop.

Harry ignored the whispers. He was trying to think about what happened, but his head felt like it was pounding. The whispers suddenly stopped as Harry noticed the unmistakable scent of another male behind him.

A dozen feet away was the strongest male Draco had ever seen. He had the build of a boxer, and the thin, wiry frame of a wimp, and he had messy blond hair that almost hid his eyes.

"I expected more," Draco said. "But that's just boys for you, is it?"

"They called it primetime, actually." The blonde ran his fingers through his hair as he looked up from the sack, and Draco had to admit that looked good.

"Yeah, so what if it is?" Draco asked, placing his books and cloak back on the bed, just as Ron and Hermione came in. Hermione smiled, and patted Draco on the shoulder, but he was far too busy grinning to talk.


	2. Did he do it?

**Hermione was studying in the library.** The quiet was hypnotic. The greenery seemed alive with color. Perhaps she was feeling some of that same happiness she felt during the first week she'd been back. She certainly couldn't help it.

"So Hermione," said Ron eagerly, sounding bemused, "what's the book about?"

Hermione blushed, ignoring Ron and rushing to finish her book.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny joined her at the desk.

"Well, it's about the case of the missing persons who disappeared in Britain last year." Hermione turned the page and continued reading.

Ron sat, "Malfoy did it," he said.

Ginny stood up and looked at him.

"Did he?" she asked with a knowing grin.

Ron looked horrified. "Yeah, he did. He was one of those sex crazed Dark wizards."

Ron glared at her. "He had to have done it."

"Yes. Of course, of course he did it," Ginny said hotly. "I've never seen a man like him before, you know. He's very calm, so very… could he have done it? Yes, he could have."

Ron looked very uncomfortable.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, of course. Malfoy is a sex crazed dark wizard.


End file.
